lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Michael Huffington
Michael Huffington (born September 3, 1947, in Dallas, Texas) is an American politician belonging to the Republican Party, and a film producer. He was a member of the United States House of Representatives for one term, 1993–1995, from California. Huffington was married to Arianna Huffington, the Greek-born columnist and liberal activist, from 1986 to 1997. Education and early life Huffington graduated from Culver Military Academy in Culver, Indiana, in 1965 where he received the Central States Amateur Rowing Association Medal when he rowed on the light weight crew. After graduation he was elected to the Culver Chapter of the Cum Laude Society. He received a BS degree in engineering and a BA degree in economics concurrently from Stanford University in 1970. Huffington was a member of the varsity crew, student senator, and co-president of his senior class. After Stanford, he received an MBA in finance from Harvard University in Cambridge, Massachusetts. In 1972, he started work for The First National Bank of Chicago, and in 1974 he co-founded Simmons & Huffington, Inc. From 1976 to 1990, he served as vice chairman of Huffco, the family-owned energy business founded by his father Roy M. Huffington. Political work Huffington's interest in politics began in 1968, when he was a summer intern for freshman Congressman George H.W. Bush in Washington, D.C. In 1986, President Ronald Reagan appointed Huffington as Deputy Assistant Secretary of Defense for Negotiations Policy with responsibility for conventional arms control negotiations. He was awarded the Secretary of Defense Medal for outstanding public service. In 1992, Huffington was elected to the House of Representatives from California's 22nd District (Santa Barbara and San Luis Obispo counties). He spent $5.4 million of his personal fortune on his campaign.What Money Can Buy - TIME He defeated veteran incumbent Bob Lagomarsino in the Republican primary election, then Santa Barbara County Supervisor Gloria Ochoa in the general election. Huffington donated his entire congressional salary to the Partnership for Children of Santa Barbara County in 1993 and to the Partnership for Children of San Luis Obispo County in 1994. After one term in the House, Huffington used $28 million of his own money in a bid for a seat in the United States Senate in 1994. In the Republican primary, he defeated William E. Dannemeyer, a politician, activist, author, and an outspoken critic of homosexuality. At the time, Huffington's was the most expensive campaign in a non-presidential election in American history. Huffington lost in the general election by 1.9 percent of the vote to Dianne Feinstein. During 1998, Huffington was co-chairman (along with actor and director Rob Reiner) of Proposition 10 in California, which increased the state excise tax on cigarettes by 50 cents per pack. The resulting multi-hundred million dollars of tax revenue is being used for pre-natal health care and for the health care and education of children under six years of age. In the 2003 California recall election, Huffington endorsed Republican Arnold Schwarzenegger. His ex-wife, Arianna Huffington, was an opposing candidate. Personal life and political advocacy In 1998 Huffington disclosed that he was bisexual. In 1998 Huffington provided the initial grant that launched SOIN (Sexual Orientation Issues in the News)Sexual Orientation Issues in the News - Gay Issues Media Press Coverage Journalism Education Lesbian Homosexual LGBT Annenberg USC at the University of Southern California's Annenberg School of Communication. In 2005 Huffington helped to establish a summer fellowship program for LGBT students at Stanford University.Stanford Pride In 2006, Huffington co-chaired the Log Cabin Republicans "The Courage To Lead: An Evening With The Governor" dinner that honored California governor Arnold Schwarzenegger on June 29, 2006. Huffington also personally contributed $1 for every $2 contributed to the Log Cabin Republicans (a 501(c)(4) tax designated organization) for that dinner. In 2006, Huffington became a Director of 'It's My Party Too'.It's My Party Too The group was founded by former Governor Christine Todd Whitman. A moderate Republican organization, it advocated fiscal conservatism, social progressivism, environmental protection and limited government interference in personal matters. In 2007, It's My Party Too evolved into the Republican Leadership Council.Welcome to the Republican Leadership Council! | Republican Leadership Council In December 2006, he became a blogger on the Huffington PostMichael Huffington - Politics on The Huffington Post on a variety of subjects. Film production Huffington found a post-political career as a film producer.Michael Huffington From 1991 to 2000, he was co-owner of Crest Films Limited. Among his other production credits: * Huffington was a financial contributor to Out of the Past,Out of the Past (1998) a documentary that won the Audience Award at the Sundance Film Festival in 1998. * Huffington executive produced three short films at the University of Southern California: "The Promise" in 1998, "Lost and Found" in 1999, and "Nuclear Family" in 2000.Nuclear Family - Short Films - SPIKE Powered By IFILM * He was an executive producer of the 2000 television series, The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne.Google * He was an executive producer of the 2007 AFI film 'Santa Croce',http://phobos.apple.com/WebObjects/MZStore.woa/wa/viewMovie?id=269417901&s=143441 which was distributed worldwide on through the iTunes Store and Shorts International. * He was an executive producer of For the Bible Tells Me So,http://www.forthebibletellsmeso.org/ a documentary that premiered at the 2007 Sundance Film Festival. * He was an executive producer of A Jihad for Love,A JIHAD FOR LOVE:::A FIlm by Parvez Sharma a documentary that premiered at the 2007 Toronto Film Festival. * He was executive producer of We're All Angels, a 2007 documentary about gay Christian pop singers Jason and deMarco which will premiere on Showtime on June 12, 2008 . * Huffington was an executive producer of Bi the Way,Untitled Page a documentary about bisexuality in America that premiered at the 2008 SXSW Film Festival. Elections 1994 California United States Senatorial Election External links *Biographical Directory of the United States Congress Footnotes Category:Living people Category:Bisexual politicians Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from California Category:People from Dallas, Texas Category:Harvard Business School alumni Category:LGBT politicians from the United States Category:Stanford University alumni Category:Moderates Category:California Republicans Category:1947 births